foxface123's Valentine's day collection!
by foxface123
Summary: This collection consists of SasuNaru, ShikaNaru, NaruHina, KibaNaru, NaruSaku, SasuNaru/LeeSaku, and GaaNaru. They're all short story one-shots. No yaoi, just fluff and humor. Happy 2-days late Valentine's day!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a little valentines day special. First is SasuNaru, cause it's my favorite! X3**

**/**

Valentines day. A day of love! Oh, how I hate Valentines day... If only my crush (it's definantly NOT Sasuke-teme...) would at least notice me... Sakura-chan, why won't you give me a chance?! Well today's the day. This is the last day I ever ask out Sakura-chan!

* * *

"Sakura-chan!," *sigh* Not now! "What, Naruto?," I grumble out. Geez this idiot, I was about to ask Sasuke-kun if he would be- "...my valentine?," I snap my head up, and look at Naruto like he's grown two heads. He's standing in front of Sasuke-kun and I, smiling lightly, a blush across his face. I open my mouth to reject him rudely, when I feel my heart jolt with sympathy, so I smile sadly at him and say "Sorry Naruto, I... uh... already have a valentine today...," His smile dissapear's from his face slowly. "Oh...," he says. Then he looks up at me. "Who's your valentine, Sakura-chan?,"

I sweatdrop.

"U-uh... It's... M-my valentine is... uh... L-Lee-san...," I say defeated. Naruto looks down. "I lost to Bushy-brows?...," he mumbles. I smile and give him a pat on the shoulder. "Whatever Naruto, he just got to me first...,"

I turn to Sasuke-kun, who's looking at Naruto.

"A-ano Sasuke-kun...," he doesn't even glance at me. "I was wondering... if you would meet me later, at the park? I have something to ask you...," I very well can't ask Sasuke-kun now that i've lied to Naruto. He turns a bored eye on me. "No," is his abrupt answer.

I automatically deflate.

* * *

Well... that's the last time I ever ask Sakura-chan out... Maybe one day, she'll be the one to ask me out! Yeah! And then, we'll fall in love and get married, and have kids-

"Oy... Usuratonkachi...,"

I growl and turn around to face Sasuke-teme who's walking towards me, slowly. "What, teme?," I ask. He glances away from me. "Well... Sakura rejected you bad, huh?," he says. I pout. "Yeah, so?! Why's it matter?!... I guess i'm spending another valentine's day alone...," I grumble dejectedly. Sasuke-teme stops about 3 feet from me. I glare at the ground. "Well... I don't spend valentine's day with anyone, either...," Sasuke comments quietly. "Oh...,"

"You know, Naruto... Nobody said you had to spend valentine's day with your valentine, right?,"

I look up at him, tilting my head. He continues "So, maybe if you wanted to, we could... you know... hang out er something...," Sasuke-teme's got a light blush on his pale face. I feel my face heat up too. "U-uh... Okay...," I agree. Sasuke glances at me, before walking past. Slowly, I turn and follow him.

I don't know how, but we ended up at Ichiraku's.

I take a seat next to Sasuke-teme.

Old man Ichiraku smiles as he walks in from the back. "Naruto! Happy valentines day! Is this your date?," he asks, giving me a look. I blush and starting blabbering incessantly, when Sasuke-teme interrupts saying "Yes, I am. Could I get a Miso Ramen with Extra Pork, please?," Old man Ichiraku nods and gets to work.

I look at Sasuke.

He's staring at me, his chin resting on his left hand, elbow leaning on the counter. He's got a bored look on his face. "What do you want to do after you eat?," he asks quietly. I gulp and turn away. "Um... I don't know...," I hear him sigh, and I look to see him switch positions, both arms crossed on top of the counter, his head floating lazily in the air... and yet he keeps the amazing poster of an Uchiha. "Well... there are fireworks that start at 7:00, and end at 10:00... It's only-," he glances at the clock on the left wall of the restaurant "-5:30... what can we do till then?," I maul over his question.

"We could train," I suggest.

I hear him snort, and I try to think of another answer.

"There's always... Um... Well, w-we could... uhhh...,"

"What about something new, Usuratonkachi? There are other things in the world then training you know...," he mumbles. I glare at him from the corner's of my eyes.

"Well, hell teme, I don't know!," "How about we head to the market?," he asks.

I blush.

The market is where most of the villagers go on their first dates and stuff. Shikamaru said that he took Temari there when they went, and same with Kiba and Ino.

"Okay...,"

I never ate my ramen.

* * *

The streets are bustling with life. Little girls are giving there crushes candy, and 'I like-like you' letters.

Sasuke pulls me over to a store that says 'Cakes and Candy . There are heart shaped balloons everywhere, and aroma's of different cakes and pastry's makes my mouth water. The old woman running the bakery gives us a warm smile as we enter. I'm a little hesitant. Last time I came over here, she shouted at me and kicked me out...

Sasuke gives me a slight shove.

I glare at him as I stumble forward. The smell catches my attention once more. She greets me. "Hello, how can I help you dear? And Uchiha-san, how nice to see you. Looking for anything special?," Sasuke shrugs and looks at me. I turn towards the counter. Heart shaped sugar cookies, heart shaped cakes, heart shaped danishes, heart shaped scones, heart shapes lollipops heart shaped gummy's .. I look up at the woman. "Um... Excuse me?," I say timidly. She smiles at me once more. "Yes?," "Uh... Well... Why are there all hearts? Do you-," "They're heart's because it's valentines day, a day of love, sweetheart! Now, you tell me what you'd like...," she interrupts. I look back down.

I spot something in the corner of the counter, and my mouth waters.

"Can I get the chocolate?," I ask.

She smiles, and picks up one of the heart shaped packages. The fact it's shaped as a heart annoys me, but I ignore it.

I reach into my pocket to get some money, when a hand slaps some down on the counter.

I look up at Sasuke. "You don't have to do that...," I say. He shrugs and starts walking away. I stand there for a second, before grabbing the chocolates and sending a 'Thank you' to the lady, over my shoulder.

* * *

"Sasuke-teme, do you want some?," I ask, holding up a piece of chocolate. He shakes his head. I frown, and shove the candy into my mouth.

We're waiting for the fireworks to start. There's about five more minutes left until they send them up.

I think back throughout this whole day.

Sasuke's been (other then calling me names) nice.

He's bought me ramen.

He's bought me candy.

And now, he's taking me to see fireworks.

I look around, and see couples. Guys and girls, girls and girls, guys and guys. I blush. Is this a dating attraction?

I shake my head.

Don't be stupid, Naruto! Sasuke-teme wouldn't take you, out of all people, on a date! And even if he did, why do you care?! It's not like you like him!

Yes. I don't like Sasuke-teme... Thank you third-person Naruto.

Mhmm, I don't like Sasuke-teme... right?

"Naruto,"

I snap out of my thoughts and look at Sasuke. For some reason, his face is really close. "Hm?," I ask. He looks me in the eye, and then down. I raise an eyebrow. "What, teme?," I ask again, this time with more force. He mumbles "You've got a little chocolate on your face... idiot...," Sasuke leans down and licks the chocolate from my lips...

I squeal and slap him away. "Ahh! What the hell, teme?! Don't be a pervert!," He glares at me while rubbing his reddening cheek. "Damn it, Usuratonkachi! Why are you such an idiot?!," He growls. I glare at him, my face burning. "Why are you such a pervert?!-," "I'm not-," "You are-," "No!," "Yes you are! Don't deny it teme!," Sasuke sighs and looks away from me.

I hear a big 'POP!' and look up to see the first firework.

I'm mesmerized. I've only seen fireworks from my window, never up close. So many colors...

"When I was younger, my parents and aniki would take me out to every single firework showing... Every since the 'incident', I haven't been to any of them... This is the first time in about 8 years...," I hear Sasuke say quietly.

I look at him.

My heart flutters.

Sasuke's got a soft, warm smile on his face. He's looking up at the fireworks.

I don't say anything. I figure my silence is enough.

Sasuke has just opened up to me, and i'm thankful for that. I've never had a best friend, or a rival before. I've never had a bond like ours, and I couldn't ask for anything else from him.

I missed about 25 minutes of the fireworks, because I found something even more mesmerizing to look at.

**/**

**Alright, there's the SasuNaru. Now, it's ShikaNaru! X3**

"Shikamaru!,"

I turn around.

It's Ino.

I start speed walking, hoping to get away from her, but she catches me.

"Hey! Get over here lazy ass!," she shouts angry. I sigh and turn towards her. She smiles and says "So, Shikamaru, are you and Naruto doing anything special?," I scratch my head, shrugging. She gasps and grabs me, turning me to the direction of the market, or more specifically, Naruto's home. "That won't do! Let's go!," she demands, marching. I sigh. Kami help me...

* * *

"So, Naruto-kun, are you and Shikamaru-san doing anything special?," Sai asks me. I shrug. "Maybe... we haven't even talked about it, but it's not like it matters. It's just valentine's day," I mutter, changing the channel on the t.v. Sai gives me a creepy smile. "Would you be my valentine, Little Dick?," he asks. I throw the remote at his face, effectively knocking him over. "Cram it Sai, before I kick your ass! Pervert!," I shout. He stands, rubbing his face, and hands the remote back to me. "Sorry, Naruto-kun...," he says. I glare halfheartedly at him. "Mmm... It's okay...," I say, feeling bad about hitting him. He smiles (a real smile) and sits down, once again, next to me.

There's a rather loud knock on the door, and I can't even get up to answer it when Ino comes barging in, Shikamaru in tow. "Naruto, I brought Shikamaru! You guys get to work, okay?," she says, replacing Shikamaru with Sai, and leaving abruptly (Sai in tow, this time).

I blink and then settle back down onto the couch.

Shikamaru sighs and stretches. I hand him the remote, and he starts clicking. "So... Do you want to do anything for valentines, Naruto?," he asks me. I glance at him. "Um... Nooo...," I say, rocking on the couch.

Truthfully, I want to do SOMETHING, but I don't think Shikamaru's up to it...

He settles on a channel, and then looks lazily at me. "You know... you're a bad liar...," he mumbles. I pout. He smiles at me, and says "Come on... What do you want to do?... I'm pretty sure I can get through at least one day of all this 'love' crap...,"

My heart aches slightly.

How can he be so... nonchalant about love? So non-caring?

"No... I, don't wanna do anything...," I say quietly...

Shikamaru makes a sound that could be considered a angry huff, and the next thing I know my ankle is being grabbed, and he pulls me towards him to where my legs are hanging off the side of the couch, and i'm sitting in his lap. He rests his left arm on my legs, and his right arm on the top of the couch. "Don't be a baby... Come on, what do you want to do?," he asks again. I glare at him. "I told you, I don't wanna do anything-," "Well too bad... I guess i'm going to have to choose, huh? Let's see... Do you want ramen?," "No...," "Okay... Do you want something sweet? Ice cream maybe?," "No...," "*sigh* Okay... Damn it Naruto, what do you want to do?," "Alright, alright! I wanna... Uh... Oh! I forgot, Sakura-chan is having a party, so we can go to that... but it's not till 8:00 (A/N: P.M.)... okay, we can have ramen to pass the time," I decide. Shikamaru releases me, and we head out.

* * *

After having my order (Miso Ramen with Extra Pork) set before me, I decided to thank Shikamaru... but when I turned around, he wasn't there...

THAT LAZY LITTLE SHIT! HE DITCHED ME!

I get a 'tick' on my forehead, and stand abruptly, leaving the now wasted ramen to a confused Old man Ichiraku.

The first group of people I spot as I leave is Lee and his team, so I call them over.

"Have you guys seen Shikamaru? He freakin ditched me and-," "Ohhh... Being ditched on valentines day is never good, Naruto," Tenten says. I'm taken aback. "N-Nani?," (A/N: Translation: W-What?) She gives me a slightly confused look. "Well... isn't that a way of someone... 'breaking up' with their partner?," she asks me. I make a noise that's between a choke and a snort, and look at her incredulously. "N-no way! That's ridiculous! Come on Tenten, d-don't be stupid!," Tenten looks hesitant, and then smiles waving a hand in front of her face. "O-okay Naruto...,"

The next group of people I see is Hinata and her group. I call them over.

"N-N-Naruto-kun... H-happy Valentines D-d-day...," Hinata says, shuffling. I smile. "You too, Hinata!," I exclaim. I hear Kiba snort. "Look at you, alone on valentines day. Not even with Sakura and Sai. Kami Naruto, you're such a loser-," "You're one to talk, Dogbreath! You don't even have a girlfriend, or boyfriend, so shut your trap!," I shout in his face. Kiba deadpan's and steps back. I cherish the moment, until I remember why I called them over. "Hey so, have you seen Shikamaru around? He kind of... left," I put. Kiba grins. "You were dumped! Ah! This is great, who's lonely now?," Kiba starts doing a weird victory dance, and I growl while hitting him over the head. "Oh shut up! He didn't dump me...," I slightly falter at the end.

Kiba moves closer.

"Well, now that you aren't dating anyone, how's about we go at it, huh Foxface?," He says with a leer. I sigh and smack his in the face. "No, no... I just need to find him...," I say absentmindedly.

"May I suggest something, Naruto-kun?,"

I jolt and surprise and turn towards- "S-Shino! Aha ha... I-I didn't even see you there...," I say awkwardly. Shino crawls away... like a bug...

* * *

I can't find that lazy bastard anywhere... He couldn't have broken up with me, right?... I inwardly sigh. This sucks.

"Naruto...,"

I whip around towards that lazy voice, and cry out "Shikamaru!," He lifts a dark brow at me. "Where did you go? I went back to Ichiraku's, and you weren't even there...," He mumbles. I stop mid-step towards him. "Nani?," I ask. He shrugs and says sleepily "I went home to go get some money to pay... but when I came back, you weren't there... Didn't you hear me? When I left, I said I was 'Going to grab some cash'...,"

I turn away to hide my blush.

Gah! I feel so stupid!

"Oh... it's time for that party...," I look towards him again, and see him checking his watch. Shikamaru yawns and then waves me over. "Come on... We're only going to be a few minutes late...," He yawns again.

I bite my lip, and then smile at him.

"I... don't want to go to the party anymore...," I say. Shikamaru looks at me from over his shoulder. "Huh?," he asks. I walk over to him, and match his pace. "Yeah-," I say "-I just don't want to anymore... I'm pretty tired... And besides, I know this isn't your type of thing... Neh heh...,"

There's a hand under my chin, and then warm, chapped lips press against my own.

"Yeah... i'm tired too," Shikamaru mumbles, walking once again.

I (again) match his pace.

Shikamaru is too tired to notice the grin implanted on my face.

Heh heh... Shikamaru may be a lazy ass, but he's my lazy ass.

**/**

**Okay, i'll continue in a little bit. :) Again, sorry this is so late heh heh... Next is NaruHina! Reviews please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**NaruHina!~~**

**/**

*beep, beep, beep, be-* "Hakke Rokujuyon Sho!," (A/N: Translation: Eight Trigrams Sixty-four Palms) *-ep CRASH!* A-ah! Oh my... I broke another one... Hm... *Looks at wall clock, 6:45 A.M.* Why is it set so early?...

A-ah! T-t-today is...

"...valentine's day!," Ino shouts, throwing her arms in the air. I give her a timid smile. "H-hai...," (A/N: Translation: Y-yes...) Ino grins at me. "So, Hinata, what are you and Naruto doing?," she pokes me in the side, and I gently push her hand away. "W-well... I don't know...," I say. She gives me a 'Ohhh' and turns to Sakura. "Hear that Sakura, Hinata might be alone today, just like you-," "Cram it Ino-pig!-," "Watchya say Big-Forehead?!," "I said CRAM IT!... I, actually, am not going to be alone today, unlike you, because I am going to spend the day with-," "Lee! Aha ha haa!," Ino cuts Sakura off. Sakura blushes and glares at Ino. "Yeah, so?! You don't have anyone to spend today with!," Sakura yells. Ino gives her a smug look. "I'm going to spend the day with Sasuke-," "Yeah right! Sasuke doesn't even like girls-," "How do you know?-," "Because he doesn't like guys either-," "Well duh, that's because he likes-," "No one!," "Does too! He's in love with-,"

"Naruto!,"

We all look to our left, and see Sasuke and Naruto-kun running towards us... or more like, Naruto-kun running away from Sasuke, in our direction.

Naruto-kun is holding what looks like a shampoo bottle, and Sasuke... has orange hair.

"Nyaa ha haa! I got you good teme!," Naruto-kun shouts, throwing the shampoo bottle at Sasuke. Sasuke catches it, and squeezes it till it pops... poor bottle never had a chance... "I'm going to beat the shit out of you, Usuratonkachi!," Sasuke says loudly. Yes, says loudly, because everyone knows Uchiha's don't scream. Naruto-kun's grin fades, and he looks towards us. He spots me, and runs over. "Hina-chan, save me!," He shouts. I stutter something incoherent, and Naruto-kun fly's behind me. Sasuke stalks up to the four of us. "Hinata-," he says, surprisingly calm and collected "-please hand over our little fox, so I can have the pleasure of emasculating him," (A/N: Emasculating means to... cut someone's dick and balls off) I give Sasuke a stern look. "Gomen, Sasuke-kun, demo... I cannot allow you to do that...," (A/N: Translation: Gomen- Sorry, demo- but) He 'Hn's me, and glares at Naruto-kun, who is looking over my shoulder. Sasuke then abruptly turns on his heels, and strides away. Naruto-kun sticks his tongue out at the retreating figure.

Ino and Sakura are on him in an instant.

"Naruto!," They both scream simultaneously "How could you be so stupid as to do that to Sasuke-kun?!," Ino screams. "Yeah! Baka, I outta pumble your ass into the ground!," Sakura shouts. Naruto grins sheepishly, and rubs the back of his head. He gives an embarrassed laugh, and says "Heh heh... It was just a prank! His hair will be back to black in a couple of days...," The two girls huff, and grumble a goodbye to me, before running off towards the direction Sasuke.

Naruto-kun stands and dusts himself off.

"Thank you, Hina-chan! I don't think I would have made it out alive if you weren't here!," He says. I blush and smile at him. "O-oh... S-so, N-Naruto-k-kun... W-what were y-you going to do t-t-today?," I ask. Ah! I've made the first move! I'm not ready for rejection. He grins a foxy grin at me. "Well, spend it with you, of course! It's valentines day, right? Or did I read my calender wrong again?...," He mumbles the last part, looking around for a non-existent calendar. I giggle into my hand. "Hai, N-Naruto-kun... it's V-v-valentine's day...," Naruto-kun does want to spend valentine's day with me... I think i'm on Cloud Nine.

A hand grabs my wrist, and the next thing I know i'm being dragged by Naruto-kun.

"Come on, Hina-chan! Let's go get some sweet stuff!," he exclaims, fist-pumping the air. I smile softly at him.

* * *

Naruto-kun decided we should get some chocolate. I was having second thoughts, sense Naruto-kun is already very hyper, but he was dragging me to the candy store before I could persuade him. Now, he's munching on a candy bar. "Do you want some, Hina-chan?," he asks. I blush and give a shy nod. Naruto-kun takes a bite, and then does something that I nearly pass out at. He grabs my shoulders, and slams his lips against my own, shoving the chocolate into my mouth, and pulls away in under 5 seconds. The sugary substance starts melting in my mouth, and Naruto-kun grins at me before taking another bite of his candy. My face heats up. I wave both of my hands in front of my face, fanning myself and stuttering out "N-N-Naruto-kun! D-d-d-don't d-d-do that!," He manages to mumble through his chocolate filled mouth "Oh, please Hina-chan, you know you liked it!," My face (if possible) gets even hotter.

I ended up asking Naruto-kun for more... *blush*

**/**

**Short and sweet, like Naru-chan's candy bar. Oy. I don't think I can even eat anymore chocolate. My mouth is having a sugar over-load. XPP**


	3. Chapter 3

**KibaNaru~!**

**/**

"Festival?," I ask, raising a brow at Kiba. He gives me that famous doggy grin of his, and I hide a smile. "Yeah, yeah! I mean, it's on Valentine's day, whatever, and everyone else will be there, and it'll be fun!," he says. Akamaru barks his agreement. I frown. "Why are you asking me? Wouldn't you rather have Hinata go with you...," I say sarcastically.

I've had a crush on Kiba ever since I beat him at the Chuunin exams. I had gone by his room to gloat, but he had smiled at me and commented (grudgingly) on my skills. Ever since then...

"... so why's it matter?," Kiba finishes. I blink and tilt my head up slightly to look him in the eyes. "Huh?," "I said, 'I just wanted to hang out is all, so why's it matter?' And you said 'Huh?'," Kiba explains. I blush and pout. "Oh... W-well, whatever...," Kiba gives me a confused/amused look, and then shrugs and walks away...

Hey! I didn't even give him an answer-

"I'll pick you up at around nine tonight, Naruto," Kiba shouts over his shoulder.

I gulp.

I didn't know the festival was tonight!

* * *

Kiba stood by his word and picked me up at Nine o'clock sharp.

Sakura-chan helped me with my outfit. It's a traditional Kimono, even though i'm supposed to wear a Yukata. The Kimono is a light blue at the top, and gradually gets a darker shade of blue all the way to the bottom. Lighty 'sketched' swirls decorate the beautiful gown- uh, I mean outfit! Not gown! N-not a dress!

When Kiba showed up, he was wearing a dark green Yukata with black surrounding the bottom edges. Kiba looked me up and down and said "You look cute,"

I had looked away to keep my blush hidden.

"You look nice too...," I muttered.

It was true. Kiba looked/looks very handsome...

So, here we are at the festival.

Kiba has dragged me to practically all of the games here, and i'm kind of annoyed. Shouldn't I be the one dragging him around? Well, I guess it's not his fault... I haven't even uttered a word since he picked me up...

"Do you want some cotton candy, Naruto?," Kiba asks me. I look up at him, and look away nodding. I see his frown from the corners of my eyes, and warning bells go off in my head.

I've done something wrong! Kiba shouldn't be frowning... He should be smiling! He NEEDS to be smiling!

I grin at him (falsely) and say, enthusiastically "Come on! I want some cotton candy, what's taking you so long?," Kiba looks surprised, and then smiles, taking my hand.

I gulp and walk with him, a few steps behind.

"What do you think?," Kiba asks. I pull off a piece of the tooth decaying substance, and set it on my tongue. It dissolves instantly. A small, satisfyed smile breaks onto my face. "It's sweet...," I mutter absentmindedly. I hear Kiba snort beside me, and watch as he takes a piece of the cotton candy, and sticks some in his mouth. "No shit," he says. I blush. "Shut up!," I exclaim "I was just answering your question!," Kiba rolls his eyes at me, and then something catches his eye apperantly, because he takes off without a word.

I stand there for a second, and then turn my head to the direction Kiba ran off too... and see him chasing after some girl.

It feels like an irod rod is poking my heart.

I feel unwanted tears try to poke their way to the surface, but I blink them away... I don't need to ruin the crowds festive mood.

I turn and walk away from the middle of the street we had been standing at.

Making my way down an alley, I feel the tears starting to rise again.

How could Kiba just ditch me like that?! I mean, I know he didn't consider this a date or anything, b-but that doesn't give him the right to ditch me for some slut!

_Woah, calm down Naruto... _My rational self try's to tell me...

...but my enraged and hurt self takes over instead.

A strange, choking noise breaks through my throat, and my tears pour freely.

Kiba... I thought Kiba was cool and stuff... I thought he was caring and compassionate... I thought that, at least he wouldn't ditch a friend at a damned festival HE invited them to!

I'm running now. The festival is far behind me. I can barely hear the pulsing of the music. The lights are fading slowly... drifting farther away.

I trip and fall with strangled gasp.

I land face first into some... garbage.

"Ugh...," I groan to myself. I sniffle and pick myself up. Taking a look around at my surroundings, I see i'm still in an alley, but obviously not the same one as before. I'm near my house...

I stand, and start silently walking towards my sanctuary.

* * *

When I get there, I see someone I don't want to see...

Kiba's standing at my doorway, looking... concerned...

I turn abruptly to fast-walk away, but Kiba spots me before I get the chance.

"Naruto!,"

I sigh and rub my eyes. I didn't even know I was still crying.

"Naruto-," Kiba says "-where did you go?! I couldn't find you anywhere! Where the hell did you-," "Kiba... i'm kind of a mess right now, could you leave-," "No! I wanna know where you went!," He interrupts. I groan and turn towards him, glaring harshly. "Well, if you have to know, I ran off after you ditched me without a word! Where's the girl that was so special that you had to leave me?! Did you get your PRIZE?!," I know i'm overreacting, but i've never learned how to control my emotions before.

Kiba looks at me, confused. "What?," he says. A growl errupts from the back of my throat, and I feel the tears start stinging again. "You know! We were walking, and then you saw something an ran after it, I looked and saw you pestering some girl! How could you leave me like that, Kiba?!," I shout. Kiba frowns, and then realization dawns on him.

He gives me a soft smile, his eyes going haft-mast.

"Naruto-," he says quietly "-I saw Hinata and the others...,"

My eyes widen, and I blink. Once. Twice. Three times. "You... didn't ditch me?," I ask. Kiba lets out a light chuckle. "No. I wouldn't do that to you... but, i'm sorry I did end up doing this to you...," he says. I gulp. "I-i'm s-sorry Kiba... This was supposed to be, s-something special- A-at least to me it... was... and... And I blew it over some petty sick, twisted love shit...,"

Suddenly, Kiba grabbs my shoulders.

I look up at him surprised. He's staring intently at me, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Naruto... what did you just say?," I frown. "Um... I, don't really-," I make a choking noise, and smack a hand over my mouth.

I-I-I-I-

"Was that a LOVE confession?," Kiba asks, his face getting closer.

I start shaking.

Oh, Kami, I cannot believe... It's like something out of a movie!

Kiba grins.

"If it is, do you mind if I accept?,"

My mouth widens and gapes like a fish.

N-No way!

His left hand reaches up and takes my right cheek into his palm. His lips are mere centimeters from my own. His eyes go to haft-mast once again, and they slightly glaze over. My breathing starts to become erratic. H-he's so close... "So?," he pesters. I gasp in for breath, and then stutter out, shutting my eyes "I-I d-don't mind if you a-accept...," I grab the front of his Yukata, and hold on desperatly, as if not to fall on my 'jelly' knee's.

I can feel Kiba's uneven breathing bounce on my lips, and spread across my cheeks.

It's amazing how just close proximity to someone can make you a mess.

Kiba smirks devilishly, and that's enough to get a slight moan out of me.

His lips brush my own, and it's only then that I realize how much Kiba truly means to me, how much I need him.

We finally make contact, and I blush, pull away, and run inside my house, telling Kiba i'd see him tomorrow in one move because I realized something...

I smell like trash.

**/**

**Nyeh heh hehhh! Naruto, you little stinker! XDD I'm so dorky!**


	4. Chapter 4

**NaruSaku~!**

Narrator (Place name here): Ahh, it's Valentine's Day in Konoha! The Shinobi of the Leaf are getting the day off to spend with their loved ones, and the villagers are decorating the village, getting ready for this _lovely_ day!

Let's see what our little ninja's are doing for this special occasion...

A certain Hokage is sneaking off to do some gambling... Oh boy. We see Team Guy enjoys their Valentine's day... Well, Lee and Guy enjoy their Valentine's Day with some, uh, 'good-ol' training. Tenten and Neji claim to have no part in it... Team 8 are doing some gardening with their sensei, Kurenai. Akamaru keeps on digging up dirt, to bury Kiba. Shino is 'disposing' of all the bugs that are ruining the plants. And, Hinata is watering the flowers... Team 10 is... Well, Shikamaru is sleeping, Choji is eating, and Ino is complaining... Well, that's all of the important one's-

Naruto: Hey!

Narrator (Place name here): O-oh, N-Naruto-kun what are you doing here? I'm the one narrating-

Naruto: You forgot about the amazing, super cool, better-than-everyone, good-looking (Me that is), and skilled Team Kakashi!

Narrator (Place name here): Oh... A-ha ha haa... I-I know, I was joking Naruto-kun... I could never forget about you!

Naruto: *glares* Oh yeah, well you were doing a pretty good job at it-

Narrator (Place name here): Let's move on, shall we? Now entering, the amazing, super cool, better-than-everyone, good-looking, and skilled Team Kaka-

Naruto: You forgot the "...good-looking (Me that is)...," part!

Narrator (Place name here): Um... yes... good-looking (Naruto that is), and skilled Team Kakashi!

Naruto: *nods* Alright. I'll leave things to you then. *gives salute, poofs away*

Narrator (Place name here): Phew... that little brat better be happy I love him so much...

Our story ACTUALLY starts at Naruto-kun's apartment, where the little fox seems to be having some trouble...

"Kuso! Where'd I put it?!," (A/N: Translation: Damn!) Naruto-kun grumbles to himself, ransacking his closet. "I'm supposed to meet Sakura-chan at the park in ten minutes, what am I gonna do if I can't find it?!," Naruto-kun shouts to himself, pulling on his bangs. He sighs and stands, slapping each side of his face a few times. "Now's not the time to worry... I can always give it to her later today, right? Yeah... yeah... Yosh! Let's go!," he says, running out the door... I'm just, gonna follow him now...

Naruto-kun has led us to the park! Wow, I didn't expect that! O.O

We see him look around for someone... who could he be looking for?

"Ah! Naruto!,"

Naruto-kun looks to his right, and we see Sakura walking up. She is wearing a nice, plain pink dress, but added a ribbon that is tied around her slim waist, along with some black pumps. Other than that, she looks the same.

Naruto-kun's attire is his casual shirt, the one that's white with the Uzumaki Clan sign on the front and back, and some shorts...

Narrator (Place name here): NO WAY!

Naruto: Huh? Hey! You're interrupting the story-

Narrator (Place name here): I don't care! Naruto-kun, you can't dress like that!

Naruto: Eh?

Narrator (Place name here): This is your woman we're talking about! Look at her, she dressed up for you, you idiot! Come here!

Naruto: A-ah! No! Someone, help meeeeeeeee!

Ah. There we go. Naruto's NEW attire is a nice white button-down shirt, and a pair of fresh pressed black slacks-

Naruto: Who are you, my mother-

Ignore that...

Sakura finally reaches Naruto, and looks him over with a dazzling smile. "Wow, Naruto! I didn't know you even had stuff like this!," she exclaims, stepping closer to him and tugging on his shirt sleeve. Naruto-kun blushes and gives her a nervous grin. "Y-yeah, Sakura-chan... I didn't either...," He mumbles. Tck. Kiss-up.

Sakura pats Naruto's stomach, and then looks up at him. "Are you hungry?," she asks. Naruto-kun grins (a happy grin this time) and nods his head. Sakura smiles and takes his arm into her own, leading the way to... somewhere...

They end up in a secluded, grassy field.

I didn't realize that Sakura had a picnic basket on the other arm. So now, they are munching on yummy foods, and drinking their drinks-

Naruto: You SUCK at Narrating, so i'm taking over!

Narrator (Place name here): No! This is the only job I can do-

/

Naruto POV

Sakura-chan looks so beautiful. The way her eyes are glistening, those perfect, lovely jades. They way when she moves, a strand of hair falls in front of her eyes and she tucks it away, only to have it fall out again. The way her lips are slightly tilted upward to where it looks like she's got a soft smile on her face, but that's just how she is.

Her skin looks so fair and delicate. The green grass outlines her, and she looks like a goddess. Oh Kami, what I would do to caress that soft skin... To kiss those lips, to finger her hair, to gaze into her eyes and say-

"Go easy on the mustard, please...," Gah! Stupid stupid stupid! Sakura-chan looks up at me, and raises a pink brow. "Well, you can make your own sandwich you know...," she grumbles. I wave my hands all around, and tell her I was 'Just Kidding'. She rolls her eyes and goes back to work.

I inwardly sigh... Why can't I just... 'be cool'?!

"Here you go," I hear Sakura-chan say, and I turn and take the sandwich from her. "Thanks...," I mumble.

Sakura-chan looks at me for a long, hard while. I gulp under her stare. Finally, after about 2-3 minutes or so, I blurt out "What?!," Sakura-chan leans a little closer, and I end up leaning back. "What's wrong, Naruto? Are you sick?," she asks me, lifting her hand up and feeling my forehead. Of course, my face heats up. "U-Uh, no! No, i'm not sick S-Sakura-chan-," "But you're all hot and stuff-," "You must be imagining things-," "Who's the Medic Nin here, Naru-," "You, I know, but i'm not sick...," I say, gently taking her hand away, and placing it in her lap. My fingers linger on her own for a few more moments than necessary, and I pull back quickly, and take a bite of the forgotten sandwich.

I look away from Sakura-chan and study the field.

Kami, i'm such a dork... No wonder no girl, or even guy, like's me... I'm not cool and cunning like Sasuke. Granted, he's not exactly a charmer, but Sasuke's so handsome, even if HE asked me out, i'd say yes in a heart beat. Ero-sennin may be a perv, but he can at least get women. And Kiba's a moron, but he can swoon Ino every once in a while.

Once again, I inwardly sigh.

I set my half-eaten sandwich down, and glance at Sakura-chan.

She munching absentmindedly on her own sandwich, staring out into the distance.

I clear my throat, and she looks at me. "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan... It was stupid of me to invite you our here... I mean, I know you don't think anything of it, but I asked you out here as in... a-as in a 'date' for Valentines Day... But, I just said it was to 'hang-out' because... Well, let's not beat around the bush Sakura-chan, you'd never go out with a guy like me-," "What exactly is a 'guy like' you, Naruto?," Sakura-chan interrupts me. "Uh... Huh?," I say. Sakura-chan sets her face. "A 'guy like' you? What do you think that means? A loser? A dork? A nobody?... A sweet, kind, compassionate 'guy like' you is all I see, Naruto. Not to mention, you're VERY handsome," My face sets ablaze at her words. Sakura-chan smiles softly at me, and starts inching towards me, until her right hand is on my right knee, and her face is about 2 inches away from my own. "You're so stupid, Naruto. Sure, you may not exactly be a 'Romeo', but that's not what matters. You always think of others before yourself, you cheer people up just by walking in the room, and you're good with kids- which is a very good credential if I may say so-... Am I right?," she mutters the last part. I slowly breathe out, and her eyelashes batter as my breath fans across her face. "Yeah, I guess...," I say quietly. Sakura-chan smiles lightly, and her lips brush my own.

I take the initiative, and close the gap.

When we brake apart for breath, Sakura-chan says, crawling into my lap and hugging me "You may not be 'Prince Charming' to others, but you are to me, Naruto...,"

**/**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**I can't help but love this pairing when I write it, but then I end up hating it later... **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhha ha! Lol. I got NO reviews for the last chapter, but i'm surprisingly not upset about it. I guess either no really like's the NaruSaku pairing, or it just wasn't that good... Lol, I laughed so hard. XD **

**Alright, here's SasuNaru/LeeSaku.**

**/**

Towels... sunscreen... sunglasses... keys... food, swimsuit, water bottles, etc... "Sasuke?," I call out. It's quiet, and then I finally get a muffled reply from the other side of the house. "Yes?...," "I think i've got everything...," I mumble back, packing my stuff and then hefting the bag onto my shoulder. Sasuke walks in to the bedroom with nothing but black boxers on. I sigh and say "Get dressed! I don't wanna be late this time!," Sasuke gives me a frown, which I suppose was supposed to be a pout, and walks into our closet. I walk into the living room, look around for anything I might have forgotten, and head to the front door. Before I step out, I yell behind me:

"LET'S GO!,"

* * *

Today Sakura-chan, Gejimayu (A/N: Translation: Bushy-brows), Sasuke and I are supposed to go to the lake. It's in a secluded part of the forest, that I happened to discover during a recon mission Team Kakashi had to do. I thought nothing of it, until Sakura-chan suggested we go on Valentine's Day to, as she quoted, "...get away from it all!," At first I was iffy about it...

...but hey, who am I to refuse?

So now, we're waiting for Sakura-chan and Gejimayu to get here.

"Relax. We came here super early, because someone didn't want to be late...," Sasuke mumbles. I glare over at him. He's laying comfortably on the nice green grass, his arm laying lazily over his eyes to shield them from the sun. "It's better then being late!," I defend. Sasuke let's out a long sigh, and rolls over, facing away from me. I give him a 'Hmph' and look out into the distance. The lake is shining brightly, the pretty blue water sparkling under the rays of the sun. I breathe in deeply, and exhale slowly. It's really relaxing.

Since the war, things have been hectic and out of order. For one thing, there was clean-up. That's still a progress in motion. For another thing, there's the burial's... that's still going on as well.

Also, Baa-chan is planning on handing over the role as Hokage to me. My stomach automatically get's butterfly's when I think about... She said i'm going to have to wait until everything is at least in my control. She doesn't want my first day on the job to be a living nightmare, which i'm thankful for.

And then, there's Sasuke.

Ever since he's come back, he's been distant. They only time he'll open up to me about anything (Whether it's about what he wants to eat for dinner, or how he's feeling) is when we're both alone. And even then, he still won't tell me much. He has some bad violent fits... but I know it's not his fault. Baa-chan said he's going through some metal issues, and that I need to be patient. She also offered to keep Sasuke in a secluded part of the hospital, but I would never do that to Sasuke.

I tried asking him about what happened when he encountered all of the previous Hokage's, but he got angry at me and claimed it was 'None of-' my '-business'. I decided to leave it at that.

"Naruto,"

I open my eyes, and see Sasuke squatting in front of me, his eyes dancing with concern. I blink and tilt my head a little, discovering his right hand is on my left cheek. "Huh?," I mumble. Sasuke sighs and removes his hand, sitting softly in front of me. "You've been sitting like that for a few hours now, because you fell asleep, but when I called your name you didn't respond...," he says. I give out an 'Oh' and silence once again resumes.

I glance at Sasuke's watch.

We've been waiting for at least 4 hours now... How long was I out?

I look back up at Sasuke. He's looking to his right now. His back is facing the lake, since his front is facing me. His hair starts blowing gently in the wind, and he closes his eyes.

I smile softly.

I reach up and stroke his hair. He opens his eyes and he slowly looks at me. "What are you doing?," he asks. I pay him no heed. Suddenly, and hand grabs my wrist, and I let out a gasp of surprise. Sasuke slams me down onto the ground, and a light groan escapes me.

Just as fast as it happened, the tight grip immediately loosens and Sasuke drops his head on my shoulder. "Sorry...," His voice is muffled. I smile in spite of myself. "It's fine-," I say while wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "-it's Valentine's Day, so let's not think of the bad stuff...,"

Once again, it's quiet...

... well it was, until Gejimayu decided to run and cannonball right into the lake.

Sasuke groans into my shoulder, and I can hear Sakura-chan's laughter in the distance. I look and see an upside down Sakura-chan strutting towards us. "Lee-kun, didn't you see their private moment?," Sakura-chan says, waggling her eyebrows at me. I roll my eyes and grin, sitting up as Sasuke does. Gejimayu starts doing laps around the lake. "Gomen Naruto-kun! I did not have enough training time this morning, so I ran all the way here and I had to start swimming as soon as I could!," Gejimayu gurgles out. I raise a brow at Sakura-chan. "Not _enough _training? It took you guys at least four hours to get here!," I gripe. Sakura-chan bends down and pecks my nose. "Whatever Naruto, don't bitch to me!," she shouts, throwing her dress off to reveal a pink, polka dotted bikini. She salutes me, and then runs down to the lake, diving in.

I chance a glance at Sasuke. He's got a glower on his face, glaring at Gejimayu. I tap his shoulder to get his attention. When he looks, I stick my tongue out at him and say "Don't be such a sour puss!,"

He scoffs and shakes his head. "You-," he says "-better get to the lake before I decide to nail your hide," I jump up as Sasuke reaches out to grab my arm, and laugh as I race to the water.

**/**

**Hm hm hm hmm... GaaNaru next, then it's done. :)**

**Reviews please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, here's GaaNaru.**

**/**

*scribble scribble scribble-*

*groan*

*-... scribble scribble scribble scribble-*

*groan*

*-...*

I look up from my paperwork, and see a very agitated Naruto. I sigh while setting my pen down. "What is it, Naruto?," He glances at me, and then looks away frowning. I try again. "What is it?," He scoffs, and then abruptly turns towards me, slamming his hands down onto my desk. I don't even flinch. "You know!," he shouts. I blink at him. He groans, once again, and says "Gaara! It's Valentine's Day!,"

I blink, and rummage through my desk for a calendar. "Oh-," I say quietly "-so it is,"

With that done, I set the calendar down, and go back to my paperwork. Naruto gives off a sound between a scoff and a growl. "So?!," I look back up at him. "So...," I say, hoping for him to finish the sentence. He stares at me in bewilderment. "Are we gonna do anything?!,"

My non-existing eyebrows go up.

"Would you like to do something?," I ask. Naruto's right eyebrow twitches. "Uh, duuhhhhh!," he drags. I 'Hmmm' him, and set my pen down once more. "Alright," I say "What would you like to do?," Naruto looks taken aback. "U-uh... I... don't really know," he mutters, giving me a sheepish grin. I sigh and stand, walking towards my office door, leaving the unfinished paperwork behind.

Naruto trudges silently behind me.

I spot Temari in the market place, and silently call her over.

When she reaches us, she gives Naruto a smirk and asks: "How ya doin' foxy?," Naruto grins at her, and reply's "Okay I guess," Temari nods, and then turns her attention on me. "What's wrong?," I pat Naruto's shoulder, and say "He want's to do something for Valentine's day, could you help him? I have quite a lot of paperwork to do," Both blondes look at me strangely. "Yes?," I ask. Temari is the first to recover, snorting at me. "Gaara-," she says "-you have to do something with Naruto," I look at her blankly. "Why? I have things that need to be done," "Because he's your boyfriend," she retorts. I nod my head. "Yes, he is," I mutter.

Why is she stating the obvious?

Temari groans in what seems to be exasperation. I glance at Naruto, and see him rolling his eyes. I frown. "Is there... something i've done wrong?," I ask them. They share a look with each other. "Uh, YEAH!," They shout simultaneously. A look at them, back and forth, waiting for an explanation. "Gaara-," Naruto starts "-Valentine's Day is when boyfriends and girlfriends etc... get together and... well... do couple stuff," "Yeah-," Temari acquaints "-couple stuff!," "Couple stuff?," I ask. They both nod their heads. "And couple stuff involves...?," I say.

They look taken aback.

"Couple stuff... involves...," Naruto mumbles. "W-walks on the beach!," Temari looks like she's had a epiphany. "Walks on the beach?," I question. She nods, and Naruto joins in saying "Yeah! And... Picnics!," "Picnics?," "Uh-huh!," "And-," Temari interrupts "-buying chocolate and roses!," "Ohhh that's a good one," Naruto says. I try to get a word in, but they keep going:

"And buying kittens!," "No, I don't really like cats... bad experiences...," "Ignore the cat one-," "Hugs from behind," "Yes! And romantic dinners!," "I'm not one to cook, but i'm sure you can cook, huh Gaara?," "Naruto, focus!," "Oh right sorry," "Surprise gifts," "Yeah! Surprise visits-," "INDOOR PLUMBING!," "Indoor plumbing?," "Uh... yeah...," "Temari, that's dumb," "Heat of the moment!,"

I clear my throat, and they snap out of their conversation, looking at me.

"I cannot see any of those working, at least at the same time-," I say quietly "- but I could try. Maybe starting with something more simple," I place my hand on Naruto's shoulder while speaking. "Something like this," I place my lips over his own. I hear Temari gasp, and she shouts:

"PUBLIC KISSING! OF COURSE!,"

**/**

**Poor Gaara, he's so confused. Sorta OC Temari there at the end. X3 Thank you for reading foxface123's Valentine's Day Collection!**


End file.
